


Talk is Cheap

by gremlinpolice



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Tender - Freeform, elliott is the softest dom, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinpolice/pseuds/gremlinpolice
Summary: It's no surprise that Elliott is a skilled orator, but the farmer gets to experience just how good he is with his mouth.
Relationships: Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Talk is Cheap

"Relax, love." Your breathing hitches as Elliott nuzzles into your neck, pulling at the restraints on your wrists to test the tightness. "How do they feel?" he asks, voice uncharacteristically low in your ear, causing a shiver to run down your spine. You tug at the rope binding your wrists to another rope tied to a ceiling beam, tight enough to keep you on your toes, but not enough to cause any real pain. Trying to keep your composure, you nod enthusiastically and bite your lip, worried that your voice might betray you.

"Excellent," he murmurs, a smirk playing on his lips. His eyes are dark, and his beautiful auburn hair is pulled back into a ponytail to ensure it won't get in the way of his work. You shiver again, despite the warmth from the fireplace in his cabin. You're completely exposed, completely vulnerable, and that's just the way he likes it.

"Now, what do you say if you want me to stop?" he asks circling you, examining you. The question hangs heavy in the air, asked for both of your comfort.

"S-stardrop," you whisper hoarsely, your voice weak from anticipation as you shift your weight between your feet, swaying lightly.

"Now now, my sweet, I can't hear you. If you can't speak, how will I know if you're enjoying yourself? Maybe we should untie you and try again la-"

"Stardrop!" you blurt out, cutting off his stream of empty threats.

He lets out a wry chuckle, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear before moving to cup your face, planting a chaste kiss on your forehead; strangely innocent for the depravity the two of you were about to engage in.

"I'm glad to know your voice hasn't been entirely wrecked," _Yet._ "but you know the consequence for interrupting me." _Oh Yoba, yes._ He stepped back from you, moving over to the bed, his fingers ghosting over the spread of toys laid out on the quilt, settling on a thin switch. He smiled wickedly at you, giving it a few test strikes in the air before returning to where you stood lightly on your tiptoes, trembling in anticipation.

"Now since you did answer me, your punishment won't be as severe, only ten, but I expect you to use your voice and count along. Ready?" he asks, taking his place behind you, nibbling at your neck as he taps the switch lightly against your ass and the tops of your thighs. You nod, before remembering that he expressed an interest in hearing you.

"Yes, sir," you breathe, giving up control, placing your trust in him completely; you were completely at his mercy, and that's just the way you like it.

___

"Nine!" you yelp as the thin wooden switch makes contact with the back of your thighs. One through five had been relatively easy, and it wasn't until seven that your composure had begun to falter, tears stinging your eyes and threatening to spill over. 

"One more, you're doing so well for me, my sweet," he drawls, "I wish you could see yourself right now, flushed, breathless, all marked up, positively breathtaking," Elliott breaths in your ear, kissing and nipping at your neck as his broad hands ran over the marks on your backside, his cool fingers a welcome contrast to the burning heat you felt on the welts and between your legs.

"And you're already so wet for me, aren't you," he slips one hand from your ass, around the curve of your hip to reach between your legs, "Ah, I thought so. I can just imagine how you taste, coming sweetly on my tongue, moaning my name as I hold your hips to me, not letting go until all the energy leaves your body and all you can do is hang there until I decide to let you down..." 

Elliott's long and talented fingers circle your clit, softly teasing you with the thoughts of his beautiful mouth, with nowhere near enough pressure to give you any sort of relief, but he continues, "Or coming on my cock," as he says the words, he pulls you flush against him, and you can feel his hard length through the fabric of his pants, a promise, "You'll ride me, hands tied behind your back as you bounce desperately, /desperately/ chasing your release. I would hold you close to me, taking one of your perfect breast in my mouth," he growls, punctuating his words by tweaking your nipple sharply, causing you to gasp, "and you would beg me, please, please can you come? I will say no at first, of course, you're so pretty when you're frustrated and begging, but even I am not cruel enough to deny you what you so desperately crave," your breathing becomes even more ragged as he toys with you, and you melt in his arms.

"Watching you lose yourself in pleasure, hips moving wildly against me as you come, _feeling_ you come on my cock would just send me over the edge, you do look so gorgeous when you climax, so naughty, debauched, and free. I'll come soon after you, burying myself deep inside you, marking you as my own, and then holding you close as we both come down, breathless, boneless, and full of sweet, sweet bliss. Do you want that?"

You close your eyes, lost in his beautifully filthy words, barely registering the question until he asks it again, more force behind his words, "Do you want that?"

"Yes," you gasp, turning your head to chase his lips, desperate for more of his touch, but he pulls away.

"Well then, last one," Elliott says pointedly, and you can hear him pick up the switch from where it leaned against the wall. He had spoken to you so sweetly that you almost forgot you were being punished.

You steel yourself, and it is all you could do to not sob when the switch snapped harshly against your already tender skin, as your strained voice shouts, "Ten!" 

"My good, sweet girl," Elliott murmurs, dropping the switch on the ground and moving to stand in front of you, his hand reaching up to wipe a stray tear from your cheek with his thumb, kissing you softly. You whine into his mouth as he holds you, ghosting a hand over the beautifully stinging welts on your thighs, before moving his way down your body until he is kneeling in front of you, kissing and biting at your slightly spread legs, smiling almost innocently up at you before taking hold of your thighs and forcing them farther apart, lifting you up to rest on his shoulders, so that your weight was split between him and the ceiling beam; and for a moment you thought he was all talk, and wouldn't give you exactly what he was talking about, exactly what you wanted-- but his mischievous eyes said differently as he began to lap and suck at your clit, sending a shiver through your whole body.

"F-fuck!" you yelp in surprise, Elliott, that wonderfully vicious man, had started at a relentless pace, and if you knew him at all, he wouldn't be letting up anytime soon. You moaned and babbled incoherently as he continued, using the bridge of his nose to apply pressure to your clit as his tongue played with your folds.

Rewarding the noises that you were making, he took on of the hands that he was using to hold your core to his face and snuck two fingers into your dripping pussy. You let your head fall back, only staying upright by the grace of the rope that kept you helplessly bound to the ceiling. 

You reveled in the noises that were coming from where he was joined to you-- hungry groans, wet skin-- and it was almost too much.

"Elliott, I-I'm almost-" you sighed, and with those words, he pulled away. You whined at the loss of his mouth, opening your eyes to see him standing in front of you, hurriedly undoing the buttons of his white shirt and black slacks, fumbling with his belt.

"If you untied me, I could help you?" You say hopefully, but it comes out as a question. He laughs, finally shrugging out of his shirt, pants following.

"I fear you would enjoy that too much, my dear, but if you promise to be good, I can untie you," he says, drawing closer to you waiting for your response. It drove you mad that he made you ask, every time he made you ask, but he loved how flustered you became when you had to actually advocate for yourself and your own pleasure. You wrap your legs around him weakly, aching to be closer to him.

"I- I promise, sir. I'll be good, please," you stutter, still a bit breathless. You arch into him, decidedly _not_ being good, but unable to bring yourself to care. If you could get him wanting enough, maybe he wouldn't either.

Elliott smirked, holding you to him with one arm, the other reaching up to free your bound wrists from the rope on the ceiling beam. He hissed with the effort, but finally undid the simple knot, letting you fall completely into his arms. You clung to him desperately, peppering his neck and face with soft, desperate kisses as he carried you over to his bed, setting you on your back, clearing the equipment from the bed with a sweep of his arm.

Still tied together at the wrists, you looped your arms around his neck, but Elliott quickly positions your hands above your head, producing a length of silk that he uses to tie them to his headboard. You huff, frustrated, and Elliott gives you a quick, stern look, "I thought that you had promised to be good," he chastises, running his hands over your torso, up to cup your breasts and give your nipples a torturous pinch. 

You can't help but arch into his touch, nodding your head as you babble, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry sir, I-I-I'll be good, just-just please..." you trail off, hoping he will pick up the hint. He reaches over to the bedside table, pulling a condom from the drawer, tearing the foil open with his teeth. He waits.

"Please what? You know you need to use your words," he says gruffly, not moving forward, watching you writhe beneath him. You eye his cock, which twitches and leaks with precum. For a moment, you marvel at his self-control; he wants this as badly as you do, but somehow he can find it in him to torture you a little bit more.

" _Please_ fuck me," you moan, panting for breath, positive of the fact that if he's not inside you soon you will surely explode with need. 

He leans in close, capturing your lips in a rough kiss, "Well, only since you asked so nicely," he says, voice husky, almost cracking.

Within a moment, he's buried his cock inside of you, setting a brutal pace that the both of you are desperate for. You're moaning with every thrust, his name, a curse, a promise, or just a guttural sound to show your appreciation. As much as you loved his voice, he loved yours just as much, using your noises as fuel to keep pounding into you just the way that you needed. 

As you feel your orgasm building, you get nervous-- asking to come always felt embarrassing, and when he said no, fuck, you thought you might die... But you knew that you would never get what you wanted if you didn't ask. 

"Elliott, sir, p-please can I c-come?" you ask, eyes wide, vision blurry. He met your gaze, and breaking the rhythm for just a moment, leaned back to sit on his heels, pulling your hips up to meet him with a strength you wouldn't expect from a writer. Continuing this thrusts, he leaned over you and demanded in your ear, "Ask me again."

You're so filled with need that you can hardly bring yourself to feel shame, almost shouting, "May I _please_ come, sir?" 

Elliott smiled, thrusting into you a few more times before touching his forehead to yours, "Come for me, my sweet," and you do. The sharp heat building low in your stomach spread to your whole body, causing your legs to shake and your vision to explode with stars. You can feel sounds coming out of your mouth, but you can't hear anything until you come down. Elliott fucks into you, slowing down as you do, succumbing to his own orgasm with a cry, collapsing on top of you, the pair of you forming a hot, sweaty heap. 

For a moment, Elliott basks in the glow, stroking your cheek softly, so tenderly you almost forget the awkward position your arms are bound in. With practiced hands, he unties you from the headboard and frees your wrists. You lay back, stretching your arms to see how they feel after being held up for so long, giving him a weak thumbs up when you feel that there's no numbness. He kisses your cheek softly before getting up from the bed, disposing of the condom, and settling back down behind you. 

Your bones are still jelly from the intensity of your climax, so you allow yourself to be pulled up into his arms, your back leaning against his chest. Gently, he massages down your left arm, then your right, taking extra care at the redness surrounding your wrists. Kissing them, he whispers to you, "You were so good, my sweet. I'm so proud of you," releasing your hands, he presses a soft kiss to your neck, running his tongue over a blooming love bite he left earlier. 

Relaxing into his touch, you hum appreciatively, "You're amazing, Elliott," you murmur sleepily, barely registering when he turns you over to lay on your stomach, using one hand to rub cool, soothing lotion into the pretty red marks left on your bottom.

"And you're perfect," Elliott responds reverently, leaning over your back to comb through your hair with his other hand, pressing his lips softly to any skin they can reach. 

When he's done with the after care, he settles in to lay behind you, taking you in his arms. You nestle into his chest sleepily, relishing in the feeling of his body completely surrounding yours.

"So what were you saying about riding you with my hands tied behind my back?" you ask after a moment, voice hoarse and quiet. You can feel him laugh softly, the vibration from his chest setting you at ease as he kisses your ear.

"Another time, my sweet, another time," he replies sleepily, holding you tighter to him.

"Do you promise? Because talk is cheap and I don't want you holding out on me," you counter, smiling to yourself.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just really love elliott and he strikes me as a lil kinky and so here we are  
> plz enjoy responsibly ;D


End file.
